You Love Me Anyways
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Soon after Kurt and Blaine get married, they adopt a daughter named Delilah. Kurt is magical in Delilah's eyes, but what about Blaine? It doesn't seem like it, but Blaine is important, too. They all may run into some problems, but in the end it turns out right. Made for XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee... **

_A/N: This is for XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX. Hope she enjoys it! _

_This takes place after graduation. _

_I was listening to Rose's Turn, Defying Gravity, I Want to Hold Your Hand, and A House Is Not A Home while writing this... And you know how many ideas I get when music is running in my ears.. _

_**Kurt's POV **_

_I should really thank Dave for bullying me. If I hadn't have transferred to Dalton, I would never be in this church now. _

I knew that going to Dalton would change my life and make me happy, but I didn't think my entire future would be made.

Blaine Anderson had been my first friend at Dalton, and he was the first person outside of my family or the Glee club to accept me for being gay. It meant a lot to me to have someone that understood.

He was sweet, handsome, funny, generous, indescrbibable. He was just... perfect.

And he was standing right in front on me, at this very moment.

My heart was ready to burst. It was pumping pretty quickly.

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Blaine couldn't help but grin with joy. "I do!"

I couldn't wait. I rocked on my toes, eager to get the ceremony over with. Before the priest could even say my name, I cried out, "I do!"

I was serious. I loved Blaine with my mind, heart and soul.

We pulled each other close as I yelled, "I love you, I love you! I couldn't imagine my life without you!"

"Me neither! I love you so much, Kurt. You mean so much to me."

I gave him a heavy kiss on the lips before he smooched my cheek and cuddled me in his arms.

The wedding and the honeymoon were only the beginning. We both knew it would get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee... **

_**Blaine's POV **_

_I should feel bad for wanting to leave Dalton. If I would've moved to Indiana with my mom, I would never be in this hotel room right now. _

I knew that staying Dalton would change my life and make me happy, but I didn't think my entire future would be made.

Kurt Hummel had stopped me from leaving Dalton. He was the first person I could talk to about being gay, and he was the only one to know and to accept me. It meant a lot to me to have someone that understood.

He was adorable, sassy although kind, hilarious, indescrbibable. He was just... perfect.

And he was laying with me, at this very moment.

My heart was ready to burst. It was pumping pretty quickly.

"I'm glad me waited," I said to him as we snuggled together, him coiled up against me, us almost naked.

He laughed, closing his eyes. "I know."

I stroked his smooth, porcelain skin as he nestled his face into my chest. "I love you, so damn much right now. And forever, and ever."

I was serious. I loved Kurt with my mind, heart and soul.

He grabbed my hand and looked up into my eyes. "I love you, so damn much right now also. I love you forever, and ever, too."

"You mean so much to me."

Kurt held my cheek as we pecked each other on the lips.

The "first time" and honeymoon were only the beginning. We both knew it would get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee :( Oh well... **

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've had a hiatus for all of my stories, but now I'm back. _

_**Kurt's POV **_

_After a four-week honeymoon with my sweetie, it was time to settle down somewhere. _

_We rented a tiny apartment in New York. It wasn't the best, but it was okay as long as we had each other. We could have been in a box, begging for pennies and I wouldn't give a damn. _

_I don't think he would've either. _

I came up behind Blaine and smooched his cheek before wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on top of his. "Whatcha doing?"

He continued typing on his laptop. "Blogging."

"Oh."

He soon shut the lid. I pulled away from him as he turned around, smiling. "I know what you want."

"What," I responded, "are you talking about?"

"I know what you want."

"So... what would that possibly be...?" I said, in a sexy tone.

"I want it too."

"Sex?!"

"No, I meant breakfast. I'm hungry, and I know you're hungry too."

"Well, I want sex!"

He teased, "Well, you're just gonna have to wait until after breakfast."

Blaine loved teasing me. It was like his fetish or something. It turned him on to see me tortured.

It also sort of turned me on to _be_ tortured by Blaine...

It turned us both on when I begged for him to give me what I wanted.

Dominance and submission is great.

He told me, "If you're a good boy, we can include _toys_ in our playtime."


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Glee. **

_A/N: Yes, another note. It's only the second note in a row. I think you can handle it! _

_So this chapter is short. I am sorry. It is almost 2 in the morning and I am bored and I have nothing to do! _

_**Blaine's POV **_

_We had so much fun during our first year of marriage. _

_But soon, we ran out of stuff to do. Sex was the only thing that wasn't old. But we couldn't have sex every minute of our lives, and we didn't really desire to base our lives on sex anyways. _

_Also, our lives seemed too simple. We needed a challenge, something to spice our lives up a bit. _

The orphanage was crowded. Actually the orphanage crowded us.

Teenage girls screamed, going after Kurt as if he were Taylor Lautner or Orlando Bloom.

_Come on, people. We have rings. You can see we're married... _

_Duh... _

So, uh, we were still to decide if we wanted a guy or a girl. I honestly didn't care as long as he or she was ours.

"I want a girl! We can go shopping, and plan sleepovers!" Kurt shrieked, grabbing my arm, "Oh my God! It'll be so much fun."

"Whatever you want, honey."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee. **

_**Kurt's POV **_

"I want a girl! We can go shopping, and plan sleepovers! Oh my God! It'll be so much fun." I smiled with glee.

"Whatever you want, honey." Blaine snickered.

We looked around for a while, but just couldn't find the right little girl.

"Let's just go," I said. "We can go home and come back tomorrow."

We got in the car. I had to slam my door three times to get it to shut, which was embarrassing as hell.

Blaine started the car, and we went home.

A discussion turned into a small arguement. Near eight o'clock, we finally agreed on what I would make for supper.

"Boy, I'm starving!" Blaine nagged, hurrying me up.

"Well, we could have eaten earlier, but you decided to be picky," I replied, turning the stove on.

"Right."

We had a nice meal, then cuddled on the couch for movie night.

On Blaine's lap, I curled into a fetal-like position with my head up on his neck. I stuffed my nose into his ear. He always loved it.

He wrapped his arms around me, gently but tightly.

"Blaine?" I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Can we-"

"Yes, but we should at least get on the floor to avoid falling off a couch... And be careful with the hickey placement this time."

The next day, we walked back into the orphange as the manager greeted us.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, being knocked to the ground. I felt almost 60 pounds plop onto me, beating the breath from my lungs. Hearing a sweet, playlful giggle, I opened my eyes.

"Why, hello..." I smiled.

The little girl continued to snuggle against me as I lay on the cold ground. She pulled me into a tight hug, and wouldn't let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Glee. **

_**Blaine's POV **_

Kurt lay, on the ground, with the little girl smothering him. It was adorable!

"Why, hello," he said, smiling.

"She likes you, Kurt," I chuckled.

Kurt sat up and settled the girl on his lap. "Nice to meet you. I am Kurt." He shook her hand in a silly manner as she giggled. "What's your name?"

She answered, "Delilah."

"Good name. You see that boy over there?" Kurt pointed at me. "That's Blaine, my boyfriend. He's so cute, isn't he? Like, uh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Good, you agree with me! So let's get down to the important stuff. Do you mind if Blaine and me take the honor of being your daddies?"

"You can be my daddies."

"We can?"

"Yes, you can."

I said, "Kurt, we should be getting home soon. I'm starving."

Kurt said to her, "You sure? Sure, sure?"

Delilah laughed at Kurt's ridicule. "Yes, yes, you can be my daddies!"

"Good! Now let's get home," Kurt began to whisper, "before Daddy over there gets cranky. It's already his nap time..."

Delilah snickered as Kurt stood and lifted her into his arms.

I played along with him, "Hey, I heard that!"

Kurt said, "You were supposed to..."

Delilah had a laughing fit, as if someone had been tickling her to death.

"She's going to sleep good tonight..." I said, "...if she even _does_ sleep."

We went home and had a small lunch, then went out for ice cream.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Glee. **

_**Kurt's POV **_

"Oh, oh," I gasped, "Blaine! That's hurts, oh, that hurts..."

"You know you love it."

"Oh, my God, Blaine. Blaine, it hurts!"

"You know you love it."

"Ahh..." All the tension left my body, and I felt a fantastic sensation. "I love you so much right now."

"See? See? You say that every time."

"We should wrap this up before Delilah wakes up. Ahh, my God! Keep doing it, come on, keep doing it!"

"But-"

"No, no. Keep it up, Blaine! Blaine! Blai- Ahhhh!" I pushed forward to enhance the pressure.

"We should grind more often." He squeezed my shoulder.

I bit his lip, then stuck my tongue in his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth, as he'd liked. I could feel him murmuring, breathing on my toungue. Romantic. As. Hell.

"Oh, God, Kurt! Wow... feels good." Blaine gurgled. "I'm coming, Kurt. Kurt, I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Me too!"

"Ahh!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy?"

I opened my eyes after feeling a small hand shake my arm. "What, sweetie?" I asked Delilah, sitting up.

She tossed her stuffed unicorn on the bed. "Can I sleep with you, Daddy?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" I lifted her onto my lap.

She nodded.

"Well, it's okay. Daddy's here." I laid her down next to me. "Let's get you covered up, now."

She grabbed her unicorn and snuggled into the blanket as I laid on my side, facing her.

I pulled her close, hugging her, cooing into her ear.

"Oh..." Blaine mumbled. I had probably woke him up. "What's going on?"

"Delilah just had a bad dream," I replied, "that's all. She's sleeping with us tonight. Hope you don't mind."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee. **

_**Blaine's POV **_

Kurt started supper, then pranced to the living room. He tickled Delilah, forcing screams and giggles from her.

"Daddy, stop it!" she said, trying to push him away. "Stop it, Daddy, stop it!"

"Fine, sweetie." Kurt sat on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap. "Who do you love?"

"Daddy!"

"Who does Daddy love, other than your other Daddy?"

"Delilah!"

"Yes, sweetheart!"

They loved each other. I couldn't blame them. Kurt was a friendly, loving person. Delilah was a sweet baby girl. What was there not to love?

"Kurt," I yelled, "want me to check the food, since you're busy?"

"I'm checking it now," he said, over the girl's loony laughter. She crawled to the floor as he stood up and came into the kitchen.

"Shi-" He stopped himself, and grumbled, "Darn. Out of milk."

"Why are we always out of d-darn milk?!" I remarked, also in a grumble. I asked, when he put on a jacket, "Where you going?"

"Store; to get milk."

Once he shut the door, I walked to the living room, where Delilah was messing around on the carpet. "Hi, princess."

"Hi, Daddy."

I began to tickle her. She chortled uncontrollably, then choked, "I don't want to play tickle with you, Daddy."

"Well, what do you want to play?"

"I don't want to play anything with you."

"What?" I cackled. I couldn't believe my ears.

"I don't want to play with you. I want Daddy!"

"I'm Daddy."

"No, I want _Daddy_!"

"Yes, I'm Daddy!"

"I want _Daddy_, not you! I want Daddy! I don't want to play with you, I don't want to do anything with you!"

"You have a pretty strong mouth for an eight year old!"

"I want Daddy! Now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Glee. **

_**Kurt's POV **_

I opened the door to hear, "Yay, Daddy's back!"

"Hi, princess!" I scooped her into my arms, Blaine taking the grocery bags.

"Kurt!" Blaine shrieked, furious. "Explain these!"

"Don't scream! You're going to scare Delilah!" I scolded, holding the darling closer. Blaine... So ridiculous...

"Sorry, but if I don't scream, you don't listen." He waved the grocery bags in the air. "You have three bags, although you were going to get milk. Quite preposterous. Now, explain."

I bit my lip, glancing around the room. Damn, I was caught.

He pulled items from a bag before I could protest. His voice was calmer, but he was still upset. "Really, Kurt?"

"I thought I might pick up some clothes, for Delilah. She needs new clothes."

"I thought we agreed that we'd all go shopping for clothes together."

"I only got a few things."

"Ten shirts..." Blaine continued to empty the bags. "Uh, four skirts... Two dresses... Hair clips... Hair bows... Many other hair accessories that I don't even know the name to..." At this point, it seemed as if he were taking this a bit too far.

"We have to loosen up a little, and have some fun!"

"Thanks, Daddy," Delilah murmured.

"Your welcome, sweetie."

"D-" Blaine tried.

To avoid a fight, I suggested, "Why don't we go try on these clothes, while you finish supper?"

"Fine. As long as Blaine's not a part of it." There was slight gloom in his tone. He turned to face the stove, possibly ready to drop tears.

"Honey, go in Daddy's room," I said to Delilah, putting her on the ground, "Daddy will be there in a minute."

She scurried there, ecstatic.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" Blaine choked.

"What's wrong?"

"Go help her try on the clothes."

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

He dumped a tablespoon-worth of sage into the mix on the stove. "Go. She's waiting for you, _Daddy_."

"Well, then..."

I slowly piled the clothes back into their bags and then asked, once again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just... irritated."

Well, I could see why he'd be irritated. I brought home three bags full of Delilah's fashion, without him.

Later, the only thing he said was, "Food's done!"

I decided that I'd let him sleep on the issue and hope he find a solution, whatever it may be.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Glee.**

_**Blaine's POV**_

I yawned. 10:08. I was so tired, but I did not want to leave the sofa and head to bed. Damn insomnia.

Maybe a glass of warm milk would soothe me and help me drift off to sleep until morning, or at least until Delilah decided she would come and bounce on our bed to greet Kurt good morning. So I started for the kitchen, when I heard muffled sniffling.

It surely wasn't Kurt. He was sitting so still, just gazing at the TV, that he would've been mistaken for dead. And it was impossible for Delilah to be in misery, with her crowd of stuffed animals around her and bundle of love from Kurt waiting for her when she awoke in the morning.

I decided it was most likely the neighbors, or possibly some sort of creaking or humming from bathroom pipes.

But when I returned from the kitchen it was slightly louder. After some investigation, I discovered it was from Delilah's room. I slowly entered, trying to not startle her any more.

"Daddy?"

I whispered, assuming she was in decent condition to speak, "Yes, princess?"

"I-I had a scary d-dream! C-Can you come cuddle w-with me?"

I approached her bed to find her curled up under her thick blanket. I sat, now tightly hugging the clump of girl and cotton.

I was shocked. She had never submitted passion and love to me before that. Though proud, I had been sick worried for her.

Sick, sick worried.

She immediately dropped all concerns and let her final tears fall. She was quick to grow appeased. She peeked from the blanket and dug her head into my chest, her arms wrapped around me.

I stroked her head of hair, which had been in surprisingly good condition due to her previous fright.

"Blaine." She looked up at me, slowly going to retract her arms, and said, "You're not Daddy Kurt."

Oh, hell. I was trying to console her through a rough time, and I knew she would just reject me and start crying out for Kurt.

But instead, she was only silent, looking down.

"But sweetie, princess," I cooed, "you don't have to like me. You didn't really choose me, and I probably wouldn't have been your first choice, or even your second or third choice, as being your daddy. And that is okay."

"Hmm," was all that came from her.

"Yes, it is okay. You can't help your feeling and opinions, so I am not mad at you. I am a little sad knowing that you may not like me that much, and that you prefer your other daddy over me, but there's no reason for me to hate for it."

Delilah seemed as if she did not know how to act. She just sat and listened to me.

I sighed. I then got her back into a hug, kissing her forehead. "I just want you to know that you mean very much to me, and that I love you so much." I was now about crying very lightly, but it wasn't noticeable.

"No one but Daddy Kurt has ever said that to me before."

I grew wide-eyed as she leaned against me with open arms. But I did not question.

The thing I did decide to question was what she had remarked. What did she mean by that? Was she possibly recovering from a neglecting or abusive situation? until then did she seem worthless to the ones she loved?

"Daddy Blainey?"

Holy fuck.

"Yes, cupcake?" I said.

She had then just called me her _daddy_. I didn't, and still don't, know what led her to it. Was it maybe because I assured the fact that she means so much to me? Was it maybe because I assured the fact that I love her?

I squeezed her as I kissed her forehead again.

She giggled, planting a giant, slobbery smooch on my cheek. "I love you too!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt awoke later than desired. He discovered that Blaine headed out, probably shopping or some similar destination. Kurt moaned, also discovering he'd been haunted by a horrible stomach bug, and convinced himself that he must call in sick.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Here was Delilah, clenching her stuffed unicorn, and skipping over to him.

"Yes, sweetie?" he gulped, trying to disguise the ill in his tone. He wouldn't concern her.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Are you crying?"

He understood how he could be mistaken for sorrow. He spoke in deep swallows and was rubbing strained eyes.

He just decided it be best to come out with it. "_Cough_, Daddy is sick." He crossed his arms, shivering as he went for the bedroom. "Daddy needs to rest, honey. Just go watch, _cough_, cartoons or play in your room until Blainey comes home." He broke into coughs as he shut the bedroom door.

Delilah stomped her foot, pouting. She didn't want to play. She must help her sick Daddy.

She read the time of 9:05. She wandered to the kitchen to make him a breakfast of buttered toast, the only thing that she could successfully produce. She would set up a tray and take it to him.

Though sick, Kurt still had his signature manner. Once spotting the food he sat up, gasping, "Oh, for moi?" He took the tray to his lap while Delilah happily volunteered to turn the TV on.

He thanked her. She climbed into the bed with him and snuggled, burrowing her face into the tender crook of his neck.

"You should, _cough_, stay away from me. I don't want to get you sick." Kurt's tone was weak and breathy.

"I don't care. I just want to cuddle."

He was now finished, with the tray on the nightstand. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I want to hug you better, Daddy!"

"Good luck at that." He would usually have a sense of playfulness, but not now. He was grim, wallowing in nausea. Not even the touch of the beautiful daughter as healing him. He sighed.

She smooched his cheek, for him to kiss back.

He wasn't very approving of the high levels of contact displayed here, but hell, he couldn't just leave his daughter. She seemed concerned for him. He assured her, "Daddy only has a tummy ache. He's not that sick."

"If it's only a tummy ache," she whined, "then why can't you cuddle?"

Well, he wasn't sure if it was a contagious bug or just an upset stomach, but he wouldn't take chances on getting her sick as well. "Sorry, but Daddy just isn't in the mood." He wouldn't scare her with the possibilities of illness if she were already worried.

He gasped deeply, when Delilah took a Kleenex up to his nose. Once he sneezed, she told him to blow really hard to get the boogies out. Just like he did for her when she was sick.

She laughed at his red nose. "Daddy looks like Rudie the Reindeer!"

Kurt brought a hand mirror up to his face, saying, "My, yes he does." He sighed and fell back onto his pillow. When would this nasty, germy, aching, disturbing sick end?

She stood from the bed. "I know something that makes Daddy feel better no matter what!" Now, she dashed off.

Kurt closed his eyes. This was pure fuckery that fate pulled with him today. His stomach ached like never before, his head felt like his throat did when he was ready to vomit. Vomit. Just the sound of that word made this worse. Vomit. Why was he repeating it now?!

Delilah was back on the bed, with her tea set. "Tea party always makes Daddy laugh!"

He sat up and tried to be engaged in this. He knew it was only water, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting up to brush his teeth, which brightened him up a little bit. He was intrigued by her little setup, and that took his mind off of the bitch disease for at least a moment.

He was glad that she was rather peaceful. She wasn't one to be gabbing on and on about things - unless he started it. He sipped his "tea" in silence, just as he would every other average day.

He swore he noticed improvement soon. The love sort of seemed to take the pain down, and comfort him. Most of his illness was dwindling slowly.

His headache had left, when suddenly the phone blared in rings that echoed throughout the entire home. He lowered his head, hissing in grief, feeling the headache here yet again.

"I'll get it!" Delilah shouted, already half way to retrieve the cell phone. "It's for you, Daddy."

He took the phone. He was pretty sure it was for him, since it had been his phone. But he wasn't in the mood to argue about nonsense. He answered, and heard Blaine on the other line.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, "are you at work?"

"No."

"Did you just wake up? You're groggy."

"No. I'm taking a sick day." He gave Delilah a desired hug, then asked Blaine, "Where have you been?"

"I'm almost home."

"You failed to answer my question. Where have you been?" He was unable to be sassy as he usually would.

"I'll talk to you when I get there."

Kurt tossed the phone on the nightstand with disgust. Blaine should've been able to be trusted, should've been able to tell Kurt where he was at and what he was doing.

Delilah cuddled to solace him, to let him know it was all okay. She wasn't sure what had caused him to be so sad right now, but she would stay with him.

"Honey, I need to lie down for a while." From that, Delilah had found a small vomit bowl, some Tylenol, and had tucked him into bed.


End file.
